pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
ReMag Armaments: Second Generation
This page is a list of customized hybrids and alterations of several weapons by ReMag Armaments, a fictional company made by Strife2816, featuring second generation weapon designs. Assault Rifles RM-14B *Mag Size: 15-20 *Caliber: 7.62x51mm *Fire Rate: 700 *Effective Range: 550 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2850 ft/s *Base/s: MK14 EBR (MW3) Power is everything. Period. Now, according to common sense, if two objects of the same mass moving at different velocities, the faster one would have more force in it. Like its predecessor, the RM-14B is most suited for support and covering fire, but the faster FMJ bullets mean increased stopping power and high reliability. RM-21 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 850 *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2986 ft/s *Base/s: TAR-21 , FAD (MW3) Need an assault rifle with the capability of using 5.56 NATO rounds but with decreased length from the trigger? Then bullpups are the way to go. With the reliability of other RM 5.56 weapons and the maneuverability of a carbine, the RM-21 in itself is a multirole assault rifle following the footsteps of its 'older brother,' the RM-22. RM-53 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 7.62x39mm *Fire Rate: 625 *Effective Range: 600 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2870 ft/s *Base/s: Bushmaster ACR, SCAR-L (MW3) Second in line for being ReMag Armaments' flagbearer, the RM-53 is marks the beginning of second generation weapons production. Although mostly suited to urban and desert warfare, it is also a reliable multirole weapon with exceptional accuracy and power within. RM-36 *Mag Size: 30-45 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 740 *Effective Range: 800 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3018 ft/s *Base/s: G36C (MW3) The RM36 is a second generation assault rifle that delivers capabilities inclined to combat in moisture-laden and subzero temperature areas without consequence. There is no question in its accuracy at a distance, as it is what compensates for its rather small caliber. Shotguns RM-64 *Mag Size: 12 *Caliber: 12 gauge *Fire Rate: Pump-Action *Effective Range: 57 m *Muzzle Velocity: 894 ft/s *Base/s: KSG 12 (MW3) RM-210 *Mag Size: 10 *Caliber: 12 gauge *Fire Rate: 300 *Effective Range: 100 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1100 ft/s *Base/s: AA-12 (MW3) Submachine Guns RM-10 *Mag Size: 30 *Caliber: 9x19mm *Fire Rate: 655 *Effective Range: 365 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1312 ft/s *Base/s: FMG9, UMP .45 (MW3) RM-90 *Mag Size: 32-64 *Caliber: 9x19mm *Fire Rate: 865 *Effective Range: 220 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1060 ft/s *Base/s: PP90M1 (MW3) There are some situations in close quarters where you are under heavy fire and have almost no time to reload. Where machine guns and assault rifles are not recommended, the RM90 delivers. With its helical magazine, you have more rounds in capacity to release before reloading. RM-83 * Mag Size: 30-40 *Caliber: 4.6x30mm *Fire Rate: 950 *Effactive Range: 220 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2420 ft/s *Base/s: MP7 (MW3) Light Machine Guns RM-227 *Mag Size: 100 *Caliber: 5.56x45mm *Fire Rate: 725 rds/min *Effective Range: 865 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3018 ft/s *Base/s: MG36 (MW3) RM-142 *Mag Size: 100 *Caliber: 7.62x54mm *Fire Rate: 665 rds/min *Effective Range: 1015 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2721 ft/s *Base/s: PKP Pecheneg (MW3) Launchers RM-40 *Mag Size: 6 *Caliber: 40x46mm *Fire Rate: 24 rds/min *Effective Range: 390 m *Muzzle Velocity: 420 ft/s *Base/s: M32 MGL A dedicated six-shot grenade launcher, the RM40 provides a squad with significant firepower with a matching rate of fire. It is rugged and lightweight, making it easy to maneuver with it, as well as its versatility as it has the capability of using a variety of rounds ranging from anti-personel grenades to anti-tank sabots to riot control non-lethal rounds. RMX-42 *Mag Size: 5-10 *Caliber: 25x40mm *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 825 m *Muzzle Velocity: 710 ft/s *Base/s: XM25 (MW3) Sniper Rifles RM-87 *Mag Size: 5-10 *Caliber: 12.7x99mm , 7.62x51mm, .408, .338, .308, .243 *Fire Rate: Bolt Action, Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 1100 m *Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s *Base/s: Barret M95, MSR (MW3) A massive bullpup rifle designed for power, distance and accuracy. If balance is your priority and an all-around rifle, then this is what RMA has in store for you. Whatever it is that you have to throw at it, the RM87 has more to shoot back; its exceptional multirole capabilities and reliability makes it one of the company's favorite designs. No matter what environment; be it urban, woodland, desert, or arctic, as long as you can carry and wield it- given you have knowledge and experience in sniping, there is always a guaranteed one shot, one kill. Along with several other weapons in production, the RM87 can switch its barrels and magazines for calibers suitable in various situations. RM-400 *Mag Size: 5-10 *Caliber: .408 *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic *Effective Range: 1700 m *Muzzle Velocity: 3021 ft/s *Base/s: AS50 (MW3) A semi-automatic anti-personel rifle designed for power and distance. If that is your priority over accuracy (but not by a lot, as it is an essential aspect of sniping), then this is what RMA has in store for you. Pistols RM-28 *Mag Size: 32 *Caliber: 9x19mm parabellum *Fire Rate: Semi-Automatic/575-1150 *Effective Range: 55m *Muzzle Velocity: 1230 ft/s *Base/s: FMG9 (MW3) A functional prototype weapon, it is part of the RMA concealable weapons project, 'Transient Eagle.' It does not need a holster to be kept; only a pocket as it is as compact as a regular phone, making it an ideal weapon for undercover operatives. It can readily be attached with a laser or a flashlight just under its front sight, with the flashlight as its default attachment. It also dons three fire rates which allows the user to be in control and adapt to the situation. RM-412 *Mag Size: 6 *Caliber: .357 Magnum *Fire Rate: Semi Automatic *Effective Range: 75 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1622 ft/s *Base/s: MP412 (MW3) RM-4 *Mag Size: 12 *Caliber: 9x19mm *Fire Rate: Semi Automatic *Effective Range: 65 m *Muzzle Velocity: 1509 ft/s *Base/s: Walther P99 (MW3) Category:ReMag Armaments Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories